The broken river boy
by angelofthewaves
Summary: Sean braxton, just another troubled teen from the river, but this river boy has just spent the last year dodging his family in melbourne, living it up with his big bro Kyle. But when his past comes back to haunt him, he finds himself torn between the brothers that raised him and the brother that saved him. Who would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

Sean Braxton

Eyes- blue

Hair- blond

Height- 5'8

Age- 15

Tattoo- not all blood is family, not all family is blood

**Backstory**- Sean Braxton was in juvie for six months and was released about a month before Charlie was killed.

Charlie was the one who put him and his best friend in jail, when his best friend Benny Upton, (Brody's little brother) who was sentenced to eight months, is killed inside, Sean blames Charlie. Expecting his big brother to have his back he is heartbroken and furious when brax defends Charlie and lets her stay at their house after Sean and benny's mates trash her room at Leah's and threaten her. Distraught and grieving Sean packs a bag and leaves, without telling brax that Jake Pirovic was out of jail and had just bought a gun in Reefton lakes…..

What will Sean do when he finds out brax is trying to throw his new brother Kyle in prison?

Who will he choose Casey or Kyle?

Will brax find out that his baby brother could have saved his girlfriend?

**Review and find out!**

**This is an idea that's been floating around it my head for a while let me know if I should publish**

**And what you think of me turning the backstory into a full fic **


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Mate Jake p jus bort a gun in da creek thort u'd wanna knw _

Sean stared at the text for all of two seconds before jumping to his feet and taking off back up the beach. A little drunk and desperate to get home, he tripped and stumbled on the dark foot path as he ran. His pain and anger over Benny was temporarily smothered by his panic. Sean reached the house puffing and fairly sober, as he rushed through the door he collided with brax.

'You right there mate?' brax asked looking at him in concern, straitening them both up with his hands on Sean's upper arms.

'brax-' Sean stopped, looking past brax, his eyes landed on Buckton sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, looking at him questioningly, and suddenly the panic was gone, all thoughts of Jake Pirovic, gone. All that was left was pain and rage, pure unadulterated rage that made him want her to hurt, to bleed.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Sean snarled at brax taking a step away from him.

'Sean don't start-' brax tried

'What is she doing here?' Sean demanded again, shouting angrily.

'her room at Leah's got trashed she's staying with us until for a couple of days' brax explained, calmly trying to pacify the explosion he could see coming from his little brother.

'You wouldn't know anything about that would you?' Sean clenched his fists as Buckton spoke to him, nearly shaking with rage he turn towards her, she was standing now, hands on her hips staring down at him. When he spoke again his voice was dangerously quiet.

'You honestly think I would waste my time trashing your bedroom?' he spat at her as brax shifted himself slightly between them 'you throw me in jail, you rip my family in half, and get my best friend stabbed to death, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD DIGNIFY YOU A WARNING YOU STUPID BITCH!' he ended roaring at her. Sean fought hard as Brax grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into a wall.

'Enough Sean, calm down' brax yelled at him

'Calm down? She is the reason my best friend, my brother, is dead and now she is drinking wine on the frigging couch and you want me to calm down?' he yelled back, their faces inches apart, neither registering Charlie trying the calm the situation from behind them.

'She didn't kill him' brax reasoned.

'She might as well have' Sean snarled pushing brax off of him just as heath opened the door, with Casey and Ruby close behind him, but Sean paid them no mind as they stopped, shocked at the scene in front of them 'but you don't even care do you. You don't give a shit that Benny's dead or about the boys, or me and heath, as long as you've got Saint Casey and your precious pig the rest of us don't matter, screw the family, right brax?' he yelled before taking off to his room, not giving anyone a chance to argue his words.

Sean slammed the bedroom door closed and locked it just as tears threatened the fall but he held them back and walked purposely to his back pack emptying it of unnecessary crap, he stuffed a couple of shirts, a jumper and a pair of jeans in it.

'Sean' heath called as he banged on the door 'come on bud open the door'.

Sean ignored him dropping to the floor, he pulled an old shoe box out from under his bed grabbing and packing the few hundred dollars he had stashed away as well as a fake id and an old USB Benny had asked him to hide just before they got arrested.

'Don't make me kick this door in kid' heath called again sounding slightly panicked now. Sean couldn't blame him, brax was Sean's hero, the only father he'd ever had, and not once in his life had he ever talked to him like that, let alone screamed in his face.

Breathing hard Sean scribbled a quick note for Heath, (_I'll be fine don't look for me I'll call when I can)_ shouldered the bag and opened the door, narrowly missing getting booted in the stomach by heath, he pushed passed his big brother and headed for the front door, heath grabbed his arm and turned him round the face him.

'Where are you going' heath asked, Sean pulled his arm out of heath's grip.

'Mum's or Luke's probably I'll be back tomorrow or the next day' he lied easily, his face emotionless.

'Seany, taking off isn't' a good way to handle this' Casey spoke up, Sean turned towards him, the three of them where alone in the house brax presumably taking Buckton and ruby home or to the sands.

'oh I'm sorry case what's a good way to handle your best friend since diapers being dead and your brother's girlfriend being one of the people responsible' Casey looked down and said nothing, in normal circumstances Sean would have felt bad for snapping at him but tonight he couldn't bring himself to care about anything.

'You want a lift?' heath asked him, Sean shook his head.

'I'd rather walk, I need to clear my head' heath just nodded and clapped him on the shoulder before going to his own room.

Sean nodded at Casey and left the house, walking quickly back out to the foot path, he pulled a beanie onto his head and put his hood up.

Sticking to the shadows Sean made it to the bus stop, waited till morning and caught the first bus as far out of summer bay as he could get. The text from the night before forgotten.

**So what did you think? And just so you know this was not meant to be a hate on Charlie it was just her from a fifteen year old river boy's point of view. **


	3. Scaring the towns folk

Sean breathed out a sigh of annoyance at the sight of Kyle standing on the pier, he didn't know what game his brother was playing but he knew he wasn't gonna like it.

Sean had followed Kyle, brax and heath back to summer bay and figured this was his only chance to convince Kyle to stop being an idiot and run.

Sean couldn't really pinpoint why he automatically took Kyle's side over Casey's in the kidnapping, he didn't love them any different. Maybe it was because he understood Kyle better, that he could relate to doing something stupid while grieving, maybe because he felt like he owed Kyle for everything he'd done for him, or maybe he was just being selfish, he needed Kyle, and if he had to choose between Casey going to jail or Kyle… well he needed Kyle.

FLASHBACK

_Sean didn't bother to fight back as the hard blows to his chest and head kept coming, there were just too many of them, at least six guys had followed him home. _

_At first he tried to fight and run but it was no use these boys were huge, he tried his best to protect himself when one of them started booting him in the stomach. _

_Then it all stopped everything went black and he was face to face with Benny, he was pale and there was blood dripping out of his mouth and a knife sticking out of his neck _

'_Why did you leave me Sean? Why didn't you help me? I thought we were brothers, how could you let me die alone?' Sean struggled to breathe as his friend spoke to him, his words gargled. _

'_How could you let her die Sean?' Sean spun around to face brax 'how could you be so pathetically useless? If I ever get my hands on you I'll kill you! You hear me Sean?' _

'_Sean' _

'_Sean' _

'_Sean'_

'_Sean' he woke up in his bed with a shout as Kyle shook him and yelled his name 'it's alright kid it was just a dream' Kyle said trying to calm him down 'you're fine'. _

_Sean's breaths were coming out short and sharp and he was gripping Kyle's arm tightly, scared he would let go of him as the panic attack set in. _

_Kyle helped him sit up, hugged Sean to his chest and let his little brother rest against him until he calmed down, whispering to him that everything was gonna be fine. _

END FLASHBACK

Then again it could also be the fact that Casey killed dad and burnt off half of his mate, Ryder's face, protecting that little psycho, Tyler, in juvie.

Sean walked down the peer toward Kyle, glancing over his shoulder quickly, paranoid about being seen, it was strangely unnerving being in a place with so few people in it, and one of the things he liked about Melbourne was that he could lose himself in a crowd.

Kyle was watching the water when Sean jumped down to the lower part of the peer landing on his feet with a soft thump.

'I was wondering when you'd show up' Kyle said without turning around, Sean frowned at his brother's back, he was sure Kyle hadn't seen him walk up the peer.

'You do know it's creepy when you do that right?' Sean asked him, Kyle turned around and grinned.

'Yeah and you know you're not as sneaky as you think you are, right?' Sean laughed and shook his head as Kyle grabbed him in a lazy one armed hug

'What are you doing here little brother?' Kyle asked as he let Sean go and pulled himself up to sit on the peer 'I thought you said you would never come back here'

'Yeah well that was the plan, before you went and messed it up' Sean seethed, Kyle didn't retort, he just shook his head and turned to look at two chicks talking on the peer, Sean lowered his head and watched them too.

He didn't recognise the one facing them, she was blond and pretty, but the running gear she was wearing made him not like her without even meeting her, something Heath always told him as a kid, is that a woman who runs as a way to relax, is too uptight and high maintenance to keep around, of course heath had been wrong before, but Sean had yet to meet a woman who didn't prove him right.

Before he could figure out if he knew the chick with her back to them, Kyle got up, grabbed him by the arm and turned him toward the water.

'Ow, dude, what?' he asked annoyed, trying and failing to pull his arm out of Kyle's grip.

'That's Brax's girlfriend so unless you want one big family reunion we need to get you the hell out of here' Kyle hissed glancing over his shoulder.

'No, not without you' Sean said stubbornly looking up at Kyle.

'Sean-'

'Does brax know you're off your leash' they both spun toward voice, it was Brax's girlfriend.

'That's not very nice, seeing as we haven't seen each other in a while' Kyle walked up the ramp to meet her 'and anyway, why would I stay cooped up at home when there's so much better things to do around here' Kyle said smoothly in what Sean had once dubbed his criminal voice.

'Aren't you, going to introduce me to your friend?' she asked looking at Sean, Kyle didn't say anything, he just stared at her darkly, Sean smirked as her facade started to slip, 'so why aren't you running?' Sean had to admit the chick had balls; Kyle stepped closer to her, his face managing to look even more menacing.

'Why aren't you?' Kyle said, Sean almost laughed, he guessed that to people who didn't know him Kyle was probably pretty intimidating, Sean just didn't see it, but blondy obviously did seeing as she turned around and walked quickly back up the pier with her arms crossed tightly, Kyle grinned evilly after her and Sean smirked up at Kyle.

'That was nicely done'

'Sean you need to leave town now' Kyle said sternly, glancing back to where blondy had disappeared; Sean laughed, and started to leave

'Don't worry Ky, brax isn't gonna find me, but I'm not leaving yet' he turned his back on his brother, not giving him a chance to argue, and took off up the peer.

Sean was gonna make sure, that when he left summer bay, Kyle was coming too, whether he liked it or not, in the mean time he'd have to hide out in the one place, that thanks to Buckton, brax avoided like the plague,

Mangrove River, home sweet home.

**Not my best work but it will do **

**Side note: Casey and Sean went to the same juvie, Sean warned Casey that Tyler was a psycho but Casey didn't listen; the guy who was beating up Tyler was a good friend of Sean's. **

**Pretty please review, she said with Kyle's kicked puppy look. **


	4. where was you when the dead come walking

**Hi HO me again just thought I would explain that I was going to do a chapter about Sean going to Melbourne and meeting with Kyle but have decided that, that whole part will be explained in flashbacks…. **

**FLASHBACK **

'_Ky we need to leave' Sean pleaded for the hundredth time, as he followed his brother down the stairs in Mac's house. Kyle sighed, annoyed. _

'_Why? I'm not afraid of Darryl and you shouldn't be either' he said in a bored voice. _

'_You don't know him and you really don't know heath if they catch up to you-' _

'_Why would they? Darryl had the chance to kill me in the desert but he didn't and what makes you so sure they're even gonna show up?'Kyle reasoned _

_They walked into the kitchen and leant on opposite sides of the counter, facing each other, Sean rubbed his hands over his face tiredly; getting things through Kyle's thick skull always seemed to take longer than necessary. _

'_Nothing in this family ever ends that easily' Sean said putting his jacket on 'trust me this isn't over' _

'_So… if they show up we'll deal with it' Kyle answered shrugging, Sean snorted and raised an eyebrow at Kyle. _

'_We? Screw that, if those boys show up you're on your own bro. Anyway I'm out of here, I'll see you later' _

'_Where are you going?' _

'_Out' _

'_Yeah? And ah, where's out?' Kyle asked crossing his arms and stared his little brother down._

_He reminded Sean of heath when he did that, it was annoying. Sean rolled his eyes. _

'_The skate park to meet up with the boys, and then we'll probably just hang around town, oh and ah have you got any cash?' Kyle's bored look was back but Sean smirked as he grabbed his wallet and offered him fifty bucks. _

_Kyle pulled the note back just as Sean went to grab it, getting an irritated look from the teenager that made him grin. _

'_Any trouble-' Kyle started. _

'"_and I'm on my own" I know Ky' it was Sean's turn to pull a board voice, Kyle had been saying that to him all year, yet he still showed up whenever Sean really got in the shit, so he grinned at Kyle, took the money, walked to the front door and was about to leave around Mack and whoever she was talking to, when he heard just who she was talking to. _

'_Thing is we've got information that he's been staying here'_

'_Reliable information' _

_Sean froze not daring to move, it had been almost a year since he'd heard their voices. Part of him wanted to run to them, but the other part, the realistic part of him knew he should run away and it didn't seem to matter what his mind wanted because his body wasn't moving anyway, he vaguely felt Kyle grab his arm and pull him back, further out of sight. _

_Kyle and Sean waited until heath and brax were gone before they went and stood behind Mac watching them cross the street. _

'_You hear all that?' Sean sighed and he and Kyle exchanged a look over Mac's head. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Sean let out a shaky breath as he climbed the old ladder up into the tree house that brax had built for him and Casey when they were kids.

It was hidden in some trees in the block behind the old house, it was old, the wood was cracked and rotting in some parts and the roof was half gone but Sean felt safe in it, Casey had grown up quickly and decided he was too old for it but to Sean and his mates, it was their castle.

They would hang around when brax and heath held parties in the backyard, sneak one beer at a time and pass it over the fence for whoever was waiting on the other side, and then have their own little teenage party.

The inside was empty except for some rubbish and leaves and Sean smirked slightly as he looked at some of the things that had been written on the walls over the last few years.

-Blood and sand-

-Death or glory-

-F**k the police-

-R.I.P. Benny you mad c**t-

At the last one Sean's face fell, he sighed and kicked a beer can out the way, before he stretched out on the floor, his legs hanging out the door.

'I swear this thing use to be bigger' he muttered to himself.

'I think its cosy'

Sean screamed (a totally manly scream) and jumped to his feet spinning around towards the voice; he started to breath heavy and back up towards the door.

In the corner of the previously empty tree house, illuminated only by the low glow of the half-moon, was Benny Upton grinning at Sean like he didn't have a care in the world.

'You're dead' Sean breathed out; he steadied himself on the door after he nearly fell out of the tree and watched his "best friend" carefully.

'Really' Benny said sarcastically 'you don't say'

'You're just in my head aren't you?' Sean asked his voice unsteady, he didn't know what answer he wanted, because if Benny was real, then all ghosts were real and that would suck, but it would also mean he wasn't crazy.

But in true Benny fashion his answer was less than helpful,

'Whoa dude check this out I'm transparent' he said wiggling his hand behind his back and watching it, in amazement through his chest, while he laughed.

Sean felt light headed 'you're not real' he said before turning and climbing down the ladder repeating his words over and over again like a mantra. Once he hit the ground He took off at a sprint and didn't stop until he was gasping for breath.

He stood on the side walk for five or so minutes trying to calm down, then, realising just how stupid it was to be standing out in the open like that, he let out a breath and started crossing the road to get to Wilsons beach.

He was halfway across when he saw it come tearing around the corner like a bat outta hell, it was going too fast to stop and Sean didn't have the slightest chance of getting out of the way.

The tires screeched against the black road but all Sean heard was his heartbeat in his ears, he watched helplessly as the bright headlights came straight for him...


End file.
